The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for representing digital assessments. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for representing digital assessments, including generating digital assessment representations and associating information extracted from a marked paper assessment based on a digital assessment representation with rules for interpreting the extracted information.
An assessment is a test administered by a teacher or evaluator to a student for assessing the student's knowledge or understanding of a particular subject. The type of assessment (or test) of interest in this disclosure is created by a teacher or obtained from another source by the teacher. The assessment may have been created by hand or by using a computer-based word processor, after which it is printed out and/or copied onto paper. The assessment is administered to student by giving the student or other assessment-taker the paper copy to mark-up. The assessment instructs the student to mark his answers on the assessment provided to him by marking his answers at respective selected locations of the paper specified to him. The teacher evaluates each student's marked assessment, including determining when the markings made by the student indicate that the student answered the question correctly or understood the material being tested.